pangaiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Ley Well (Dungeon)
The Ley Well is not a well in the literal sense, but instead a large pool of raw arcane magic located at the bottom of a series of caverns that run beneath Lynwode in Alminheim. The pool itself is known as the Manabowl where as the Ley Well refers to the many arcane infused caverns that interlink with the bowl itself. The manabowl is an infinite source of power created by the crossing of a multitude of Ley Lines - a grid of natural energies from which mages and druids draw their powers from. It is sought after by many, including the Tvorin king Oden Ragnar. The Ley Well is protected by a race of druidic panda-like creatures known as Bambuzas. The Well and it's entrance have been warded against non-magical beings meaning those which do not possess the ability to tap into Ley Lines cannot access the Well. This has stunted Ragnar's efforts of claiming the Well's infinite power for himself. Dungeon Entrance The Ley Well is a level 92 5-man dungeon with a level 100 heroic mode available. It's dungeon entrance is via a portal located on a small island in a lake at the foot of Lynwode Falls. Two bosses are encountered here before the players enter the caverns of the Well itself, where they will continue down into it's depths to fight an additional six bosses, making eight in total. Bosses Lynwode Falls # Senpai Kalu # Blitzwing Caverns of the Ley Well # Flamerend # Jin Scargor # Flamefist # Embermoss The Manabowl # Manadon # Izikael Character Backgrounds Senpai Kalu is the master of the Bambuza Ley Tribe who protect and police the surface and caverns of the Ley Well. After Izikael infiltrated the Manabowl, Kalu was overcome by the fires of Gehennok and fell. His smoldering body was given life by the fallen angel and he was tasked with guarding the Lynwode Falls to ensure the Flamemarch's operations in the Ley Well went undisturbed. Blitzwing is a burning wyvern - a creature from the depths of Gehennok distantly related to dragons. This smaller, more agile creature is a fast moving and savage foe who's flaming wing flaps send waves of scolding hot air swirling around it's prey, burning them alive. Flamerend & Flamefist are molten elemental lieutenants from Gehennok that are patrolling the caverns of the Ley Well while siphoning arcane energies from the crystals that protrude from the cave walls. They are Izikael's most trusted servents. Jin Scargor is yet another druidic Bambuza that has fallen to the flame. He is a master combatant and prefers hand-to-hand combat rather than the use of spells of weapons. With his new found powers burning deep within him, he will make a powerful adversary. Embermoss is a lichen-based nature elemental who is as old as the caverns themselves. He was once a mere plant that, after years of exposure to the manabowl, became sentient and evolved into a sophisticated elemental being. The flames of Gehennok have unfortunately tainted this age-old creature and now he must be taken care of. The Manadon is a creature formed of crystallized arcane energy dispelled from the Manabowl. Izikael himself has bound the creature and is using it as a conduit for siphoning energy from the well. Each crystal on its body contains enough raw arcane power to destroy an entire city. Killing this creature is not an option, but instead defeat and subdue it so it can return to it's natural state. Izikael himself can be found bathing in the Manabowl. The fallen angel is high on arcane powers. A short cutscene shows Izikael announcing his betrayal to his demon master Demios after his taste for raw power quickly consumes his sanity as he decides to keep it for himself. Angered, Demios requests that you take him out. Izikael will be a difficult encounter for a dungeon boss, having several phases to his fight and a much higher health pool than normal. His heroic mode encounter sees an additional phase where he pulls the players into a strange magical realm. Izikael cleanses himself of the flame and adopts a new form. After defeating him, he plunges himself into the Manabowl and is assumed to be dead. The caverns begin to shake and the Bambuza Druids enter and begin to stabilize the Manabowl to prevent it from imploding.